Lyrical Lovers
by Sayuki Minato
Summary: Please read this fic English version. I won't updated this Vietnamese version anymore so close now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Konnichiwa! My first fic of MSLN. Sr that i have to write this in Vietnamese. If you go to my profile, you can know why i write this in Vietnamese. Anyway, enjoy the fic.**

**Lyrical Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

"_Xin chào, tên tôi là Takamachi Nanoha"_, cô gái vươn vai, thức dậy sau một hồi chuông báo thức mà cô đã cài sẵn trong điện thoại. _"Tôi năm nay mười sáu tuổi và là một nữ sinh bình thường như bao người khác, hay ít nhất mọi người nghĩ là vậy"_, mặt ngái ngủ, cô dụi mắt rồi từ từ bước xuống giường, đi về hướng nhà tắm. Rửa mặt và đánh răng xong, cô đã hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, bước đến tủ quần áo lấy ra một bộ đồng phục học sinh. _"Về điểm số, tôi học đều các môn nhưng tôi thích nhất là môn toán và ghét nhất là ngoại ngữ, tôi phát âm kém lắm! Tôi không giỏi môn thể thao nào nhưng tôi lại rất thích nhìn các vận động viên điền kinh chạy đua với nhau nên tôi đang là quản lí cho câu lạc bộ điền kinh của trường."_

"_Hiện nay tôi đang sống với gia đình của tôi trong một ngôi nhà nhỏ ở gần trung tâm thành phố Tokyo, tuy nhỏ nhưng gia đình tôi mở hẳn một tiệm bánh ngọt ở dưới lầu và lúc nào cũng đông khách"_, cô gái mặc bộ đồng phục màu trắng ngà, tiến đến chiếc gương đặt đối diện giường của cô, trang điểm thật nhạt lên vùng mặt rồi chải mái tóc nâu óng mượt của mình. _"Tôi luôn được mẹ tôi, Momoko và ba tôi, Shiro yêu thương và chăm sóc, ngoài ra còn có anh tôi, Kyoya và chị tôi, Miyuki đang học đại học, ít __khi __họ về nhà nhưng mỗi lần về, họ luôn mang quà cho tôi nên tôi cũng rất yêu quí họ"._ Cô gái lấy ra một dải ruy băng trắng rồi cột tóc đuôi ngựa ở bên trái, soi gương tại một lần nữa trước khi lấy chiếc cặp để trên bàn học, mở cửa phòng bước xuống nhà bếp.

"Nanoha, chào buổi sáng!" Một giọng nói vang lên sau lưng Nanoha khi cô vừa bước xuống cầu thang.

"Chào buổi sáng, Yuuno-kun!" _"Sống cùng với gia đình tôi là Yuuno-kun, Yuuno Scrya, bạn thời thơ ấu của tôi. Chúng tôi quen biết nhau từ lúc mới sinh ra, ba mẹ tôi và cậu ấy là bạn thân thiết với nhau và ngẫu nhiên ở cùng phòng với nhau lúc ở trong bệnh viện. Khi chúng tôi lên ba, ba mẹ cậu ấy gặp tai nạn nên từ đó, Yuuno-kun về sống với gia đình tôi. Chúng tôi thân nhau như hai anh em và các bạn không thể tưởng tượng được những gì mà chúng tôi đã làm với nhau đâu. Ba mẹ tôi nhiều lần gặng hỏi muốn nhận cậu ấy làm con nuôi nhưng cậu ấy từ chối vì một số lí do riêng mà tôi không bao giờ biết. Yuuno-kun học rất giỏi, cậu ấy gần như không dở môn nào cả trừ thể thao ra nên cậu ấy học rất nhiều, phải đeo kính trong ngố vô cùng nhưng rất dễ thương. Nói nhỏ nhé, Yuuno-kun hiện là T.A cho trường đại học Tokyo đấy, ngưỡng mộ chưa? " _Nanoha chào buổi sáng với mọi người sau đó ngồi xuống ăn bữa sáng đã được dọn sẵng.

"Hình như tuần này trường con tu sửa lại phải không, Nanoha?" Shiro, ba của Nanoha vừa cầm tờ báo đọc vừa hỏi.

"Dạ phải! Hôm nay là bữa cuối con học ở trường. Từ ngày mai cho đến hết năm cấp ba con sẽ học ở một học viện gần đó, đúng không Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha quay lại cười với Yuuno.

"Ừ đúng vậy. Học viện đó khá nổi tiếng trong thành phố về thành tích học tập luôn nằm trong nhóm đầu bảng xếp hạng mỗi năm do bộ giáo dục đưa ra, tuy tớ không bận tâm đến mấy chuyện đó cho lắm nhưng tớ thực sự rất lo cho cậu đấy, Nanoha ạ." Yuuno ném về phía Nanoha một cái nhìn nghi ngờ, lo lắng.

"Yuuno-kun, tớ có học dở đến thế đâu mà cần cậu lo lắng." Nanoha nhăn mặt quay đi, tiếp tục bữa sáng của mình.

"Ăn nhanh lên đi, mọi người đang chờ mình ở ngoài bến xe đấy!" Yuuno với lấy cặp của mình, nhìn Nanoha ra lệnh. "Thưa mọi người, con đi đây!"

"Xong rồi đây, chờ tớ với!" Nanoha lấy khăn lau rồi xách cặp đi theo Yuuno. "Con đi nhé, okaa-san, otou-san!"

"Ừ, các con đi!" Hai vợ chồng cùng quay lại nói.

"_Trường chúng tôi đang học bị hư hỏng nặng sau một đêm mưa gió do chập điện nên học sinh phải chuyển sang ba trường gần đó trong khoảng ba năm. Rất may là tôi và bạn thân tôi chuyển sang cùng một trường." _Nanoha nắm lấy tay Yuuno, kéo thật mạnh để giữ cậu ấy lại. "Onni-chan ác quá, không đợi người ta gì hết vậy?"

"Đừng gọi tớ như thế, cậu lại tớ sởn gai ốc lên hết này." Yuuno nhăn mặt nhìn Nanoha, lúc này đang đi bên cạnh cậu.

"Nếu muốn vậy thì mai mốt đừng bỏ rơi tớ nữa." Nanoha nhướng một bên mày nhìn Yuuno. "Ah, mọi người kia rồi!" Nanoha vẫy tay, mỉm cười vui vẻ. "Chào buổi sáng, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, Hayate-chan!"

"Chào buổi sáng, cả hai chậm chạp quá đấy!" Arisa nhăn mặt, vẫy gọi chiếc xe buýt đang đi tới.

"Chào buổi sáng Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-kun!" Suzuka mỉm cười nhìn họ đi tới.

"Tối qua háo hức đợi ngày chuyển trường quá nên không ngủ được hay sao mà chậm trễ vậy?" Hayate thúc nhẹ vào tay Nanoha, cười nửa miệng.

"Làm gì có, ngược lại đúng hơn, tớ đang buồn đây." Nanoha vừa nói vừa bước lên xe buýt cùng mọi người._ "Suzuka-chan và Arisa-chan là hai người bạn thân thiết của tôi. Tôi và Yuuno-kun quen hai người họ từ lúc học tiểu học đến nay. Còn Hayate-chan là người tôi quen trễ nhất, chỉ khoảng bảy năm trước đây, tôi tình cờ gặp cô ấy trong bệnh viện khi chăm sóc cho Yuuno-kun bị ngộ độc thức ăn. Lúc đó cô ấy phải ngồi xe lăn, nhưng sau đó một năm thì cô ấy được một gia đình nhận về rồi qua hai năm được bác sĩ khuyên sử dụng phương pháp vật lí trị liệu, chân của cô ấy giờ đã có thể đi lại được nhưng thỉnh thoảng lại nhói đau."_

Arisa thở dài, "Hôm nay là bữa cuối rồi, mọi người trong trường, nhất là các câu lạc bộ tổ chức tiệc chia tay nên chắc chiều nay chúng ta không về chung được rồi."

"Ừ đúng vậy! Chiều nay Yuuno-kun không cần chờ tớ, tớ phải ở lại với câu lạc bộ điền kinh nên về hơi trễ!" Nanoha đứng tựa trên lưng ghế, nhìn Yuuno với ánh mắt nai tơ.

"Ừ biết rồi, đằng nào thì tớ cũng bận đi làm gia sư nên cũng không đưa cậu về được."

"Không biết trường mới của chúng ta ra sao nhỉ?" Suzuka nhìn buồn bã ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Tụi mình còn chưa có đồng phục mới thì làm sao mai đi học được!" Arisa nhìn mọi người.

"Các cậu yên tâm đi!" Hayate cười lém lỉnh. "Tớ quen biết với một người nên tớ đã nhờ người đó lấy hộ đồng phục rồi" Hayate lấy túi xách lớn mà nãy giờ cô mang theo bên mình ra, đưa cho từng người một túi xách nhỏ hơn, đựng vài bộ đồng phục màu đen và đồ thể thao màu xanh đen. "Đây này, áo khoác đen, áo vest xám, áo sơ-mi trắng, váy đen và cà vạt đỏ… đồng phục mùa đông, mùa hè, thể dục đều đủ cả. Riêng Yuuno-kun là quần đen nhé." Cô nháy mắt về phía Yuuno mà lúc này đã quay mặt nhìn hướng khác.

"Wow, ghê thiệt ta, đủ hết cả rồi, cậu có người quen bên đó ư?" Arisa nhận túi xách của mình, nhìn vào bên trong rồi quay lại cười với Hayate.

"Ừ, tớ có một người bạn đang học ở bên đó. Tớ và cô ấy sẽ học chung lớp sắp tới, riêng các cậu sẽ học cùng với nhau ở một lớp khác." Cô buồn bã nhìn xuống rồi nói tiếp. "Cô ấy cũng đồng ý làm hướng dẫn viên cho chúng ta ngày mai nên các cậu khỏi lo bị lạc nữa nhé."

"Vậy thì ngày mai, _ai đó_ phải đi sớm đấy, để người ta chờ thì ngại lắm biết chưa?" Suzuka mỉm cười nhìn Nanoha và Yuuno.

"Mou… Tớ biết rồi. Đừng cười nữa, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha đỏ mặt, thúc mạnh vào mạn sườn của Yuuno đang lấy tay che miệng cười khúc khích.

"Ngày mai cậu phải giới thiệu bạn cậu cho bọn tớ đấy." Arisa đặt tay lên vai Hayate.

"Tất nhiên rồi."

"Mà cô ấy là người như thế nào? Làm sao cậu quen cô ấy vậy?" Nanoha vừa hỏi thì chiếc xe buýt cũng đã đỗ trước cổng trường. Cô cùng các bạn bước xuống thì được một cái vỗ vai nhẹ của Hayate.

"Yên tâm đi, mai các cậu sẽ biết hết. Đảm bảo các cậu sẽ không thất vọng đâu."

Ngày cuối cùng đối với học sinh trong trường này là một ngày buồn bã với biết bao tiệc chia tay được tổ chức trong nước mắt của những người bạn thân bị chia cắt, những cái vỗ vai động viên khích lệ và nhất là những kỉ niệm thân thương về ngôi trường này. Nhóm Nanoha vừa nhập học vài tháng thì tai nạn xảy ra mà họ cùng chuyển sang cùng một trường nên đối với họ, ngày hôm nay cũng không buồn rầu là mấy.

"_Ối, trễ thế này rồi sao?" _Nanoha liếc nhìn đồng hồ trên tay mình, cầm cặp chạy thật nhanh về nhà. _"Không ngờ tiệc lại kéo dài thế này, trời tối mất rồi, hay là mình gọi Yuuno-kun đến đón mình nhỉ?" _Cô suy nghĩ một hồi rồi lắc đầu. _"Vậy thì phiền cậu ấy quá. Mình đã mười sáu tuổi rồi, mình không muốn dựa dẫm vào cậu ấy nữa." _Cô tiếp tục chạy cho tới khi bị một bóng đen cản đường. Cô định né qua một bên nhưng bỗng dưng cô khựng lại, cảm giác cổ tay mình đang bị giữ lại. Cô từ từ quay lại thì hoảng hốt khi nhìn thấy hai tên thanh niên đang giữ tay cô, không để cô đi.

"Này em gái, chạy đi đâu mà dữ vậy? Ở lại chơi với tụi anh một chút đi?" Tên đang nắm lấy tay cô cười đểu.

"Buông tôi ra. Tôi đang bận, không có thời gian với các anh đâu." Nanoha nhăn mặt, cố thoát khỏi bàn tay gân guốc đang túm chặt lấy cô.

"Thôi nào, một chút thôi. Đi chơi với tụi anh, đảm bảo em sẽ thích ngay." Tên còn lại nắm lấy tay kia của Nanoha, đẩy cô dựa vào tường.

"Buông tôi ra. Tôi bảo buông tay tôi ra." Nanoha giẫy giụa cố thoát ra.

"Em vừa đẹp vừa thơm thế này, không đi chơi với tụi anh thì phí lắm." Một tên vừa nói, vừa đưa tay sờ mó người Nanoha.

Nanoha bất lực trước sự ghìm chặt của hai tên đồi trụy kia, người cô run lên. "Có ai không, CỨU VỚI!" Cô nhắm mắt hét to, mong có người nghe thấy để đến giải cứu cô. _"Đáng ra mình phải gọi Yuuno đến đón mình, giờ biết làm sao đây?" _Nanoha nghĩ bụng.

"Không ai đến cứu em đâu, ngoan ngoãn mà nghe lời tụi anh đi." Một tên vừa dứt lời xong liền bị một cú đá trúng vào mặt văng ra đường.

Nanoha được thả một bên tay, thấy làm lạ nên mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy một bóng đen vụt qua, lao thẳng đến đá vào bụng tên thứ hai làm tên này ôm bụng bò lăn ra đường. Trước mắt cô, một cô gái với mái tóc vàng dài để xõa với đôi chân dài và thân hình "bốc lửa" xuất hiện.

"Bọn khốn, làm cái trò gì giữa đường thế này? CÚT ĐI và không được chạm tới cô gái này nữa, NGHE RÕ CHƯA?" Cô gái hét to đầy giận dữ khiến cho hai tên háo sắc phải vác chân lên chạy đau đớn. Cô quay lại, nhặt chiếc cặp của mình và Nanoha lên rồi quay sang Nanoha. "Cậu không bị làm sao chứ?" Một giọng trầm ngọt ngào cất lên làm cho Nanoha mặt đỏ ửng.

Nanoha đưa tay nhận chiếc cặp từ cô gái, tay còn lại phủi bụi tên váy rồi nhìn lên, đôi mắt đỏ màu rượu vang đập vào mắt cô khiến cô đỏ mặt, im lặng một hồi rồi trả lời. "À… ừ… tớ không sao. Cảm ơn cậu đã cứu tớ."

"Không có gì. Lần sau đừng đi một mình đêm khuya thế này. Có chuyện gì xảy ra thì biết làm sao?" Cô gái nhìn Nanoha một lần nữa rồi bỏ đi. "Giờ thì không sao rồi, tớ đi nhé."

Nanoha chợt nhận ra ân nhân của mình bỏ đi mà chưa kịp hỏi tên, định gọi lại thì cô gái đã đi mất từ lúc nào. Nanoha đưa tay ra trước ngực vừa đi vừa nghĩ ngợi. _"Cô ấy thật quyến rũ và đôi mắt đỏ thật đẹp. Nhưng tại sao mình có cảm giác đôi mắt ấy… rất buồn… buồn một cách đau đớn. Tại sao một người xinh đẹp như cô ấy lại… cô đơn thế kia? Liệu mình có được gặp lại cô ấy không? Hình như cô ấy mặt đồng phục học sinh, vậy cũng trạc tuổi mình. Mà đồng phục của cô ấy… giống như đồng phục của học viện mình sắp chuyển đến. Nếu đúng vậy thì mai mình có thể sẽ được gặp lại cô ấy." _Dòng suy nghĩ bị cắt ngang khi cô nhận ra mình đã về đến nhà. _"Nhưng tại sao tim mình… lại đập nhanh như thế này khi nhìn thấy cô ấy nhỉ?" _Nanoha đưa tay lên ngực, bối rối bước vào trong nhà. Ngày cuối cùng của Nanoha ở trường cũ kết thúc với bao cảm xúc đang lẫn lộn trong tim cô.

**Author's note: English version of this fic will be published as soon as i finish my traslation. Please Review! Arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nanoha dậy sớm hơn mọi ngày, một phần là vì chuyện xảy ra đêm hôm qua vẫn còn ám ảnh cô, phần còn lại là do cô rất háo hức để tìm ân nhân đã cứu cô đêm qua. Đứng trên xe buýt, trong bộ đồng phục mới toanh, cô kể với ba người kia. Họ khá lo sợ lúc ban đầu nhưng sau khi nghe về cô gái bí ẩn đó thì họ có vẻ háo hức.

"Vậy cô gái đó là học sinh của học viện này ư?" Suzuka tròn mắt nhìn Nanoha.

"Ừ, tớ nghĩ vậy!"

"Cậu may thật đấy, có ân nhân vừa giỏi võ, vừa xinh đẹp đến cứu, giống như hoàng tử cứu công chúa vậy." Arisa cười tủm tỉm.

"Mou… hoàng tử công chúa gì ở đây. Nhưng đúng là cô ấy rất xinh đẹp, rất mạnh mẽ…."

"Tóc vàng dài xõa óng mượt có buộc ruy băng đen ở đuôi tóc và đôi mắt cuốn hút màu đỏ rượu vang" Yuuno chen ngang, liền nhận một cái thúc vai của Nanoha.

"Um… Xinh đẹp, giỏi võ, tóc vàng xõa, mắt đỏ…" Hayate nhắm mắt chống cằm, ra vẻ suy tư thấy rõ. Lát sau mắt cô sáng lên, cười lém lỉnh với mọi người. "Nếu đúng là ân nhân của Nanoha là người như vậy thì tớ có biết một người giống vậy đấy."

"Thật sao? Cô ấy tên gì vậy?" Nanoha nắm lấy tay Hayate, lắc mạnh.

"Trong giây lát nữa thôi, cậu sẽ biết." Hayate nháy mắt, trong khi những người còn lại ngạc nhiên nhìn nhau.

Xe buýt dừng trước cánh cổng mạ bạc lấp lánh dưới nắng vàng. Cả nhóm bưới xuống, ngơ ngác nhìn khuôn viên rộng hai héc-ta với nhiều khu nhà được chia rải rác khắp sân trường, rộng gấp ba lần khuôn viên trường cũ của Nanoha. Tòa nhà thấp nhất có ba tầng và cao nhất là tháp đồng hồ cao mười tầng lầu. Nhóm Nanoha nhìn một hồi lâu trước khi bị vài cái vỗ vai đánh thức của Hayate. "Làm gì đứng ngây người ra hết vậy? Hướng dẫn viên của tụi mình đang đứng chờ kìa." Cô chỉ tay về hướng cánh cổng.

Lần này không chỉ riêng Nanoha đứng sững người mà ba người còn lại cũng ngây người ra khi nhìn thấy một cô gái trong bộ đồng phục đen, tóc vàng đang tiến tới chỗ họ. Hayate chào cô gái rồi nắm tay cô ấy kéo lại chỗ nhóm Nanoha. "Xin giới thiệu với mọi người, đây là Fate T. Harlaown, người mà tớ đã nói hôm qua đấy, đồng thời là ân nhân cứu mạng của Nanoha-chan." Hayate nháy mắt với Fate. "Còn đây là nhóm bạn của tớ mà tớ đã giới thiệu với cậu."

"Chào tất cả mọi người, mọi người cứ gọi tớ là Fate nhé." Fate mỉm cười nhìn mọi người.

"_Đúng là cô ấy rồi. Cô ấy thật đẹp làm sao." _Nanoha tiến lại bắt tay với Fate. "Xin chào, mình tên là Takamachi Nanoha, rất vui khi được làm quen với cậu, Fate…-chan" Nanoha ngừng lại một hơi khi thấy tim mình bỗng đập nhanh một cách kì lạ sau cái bắt tay với Fate.

"Tớ là Arisa Bannings, đây là Tsukimura Suzuka, cứ gọi bọn tớ là Arisa và Suzuka nhé." Arisa cười với Fate.

"Còn tớ là Yuuno Scrya, gọi Yuuno là được rồi." Yuuno tiến tới Fate bắt tay. "Xin lỗi đã làm phiền cậu hôm nay."

"Không sao, Hayate có nhờ tớ hướng dẫn các cậu tham quan cả trường thì làm sao tớ từ chối được. Dù sao thì đây cũng là công việc của tớ mà." Fate điềm tĩnh nhìn mọi người.

"Ý cậu là sao? Công việc gì?" Suzuka nhìn Fate hoài nghi.

Hayate liếc nhìn đồng hồ trên tay rồi thúc Fate. "Không còn sớm nữa, cậu mau chỉ tớ lớp của tụi mình ở đâu đi. Giờ ăn trưa làm quen sau cũng không muộn mà."

"Ừ, cũng được, vậy mọi người đi theo tớ." Fate cười khẽ rồi bước đi, ra hiệu cho mọi người theo sau.

"Ne, trái đất gọi Nanoha, có đi không thì bảo." Arisa lắc nhẹ vai Nanoha.

"À… ừ… xin lỗi." Nanoha tỉnh giấc khi từ nãy đến giờ, cô bị dòng suy nghĩ của mình cuốn đi khi nhìn đôi mắt đỏ của Fate. _"Đôi mắt ấy vẫn vậy, đẹp nhưng giấu một nỗi buồn da diết, ngay cả khi cậu ấy cười, đôi mắt ấy nhìn cứ như đang khóc vậy." _Nanoha đi theo nhóm bạn và cùng họ rẽ vào một phòng học nằm ở lầu một của dãy D, dãy nhà nằm khuất phía sau sân trường. Fate và Hayate đi về phòng học của họ sau khi chào tam biệt mọi người.

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu giờ vào học vang lên, Nanoha đang rất háo hức đợi đến giờ ăn trưa để có thể biết thêm nhiều điều về Fate, người mà cô muốn hỏi rất nhiều điều về chuyện tối hôm qua. Buổi sáng tại trường học mới kết thúc, nhóm Nanoha lấy bendou của mình và đi đến vườn hoa phía sau sân trường, nơi mà sáng nay Fate giới thiệu với mọi người là chỗ ăn trưa rất lí tưởng. Khi họ đến nơi, họ thấy Hayate đã ngồi chờ họ trong một mái vòm bằng đá cẩm thạch, trong quanh là những vườn hoa với đủ màu sắc tuyệt đẹp. Khi mọi người ngồi chờ khoảng năm phút thì Fate đi tới, mang theo bendou của mình. Fate nhìn mọi người, ngần ngại tiến tới.

"Xin lỗi mọi người, công việc của tớ hơi nhiều nên đến trễ. Bắt mọi người chờ tớ lâu vậy thật ngại quá." Cũng với giọng điệu lịch thiệp ấy, Fate từ tốn ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hayate và đối diện Nanoha.

"Không sao đâu, tụi tớ cũng mới đến thôi. Cám ơn cậu đã chỉ chỗ này cho bọn tớ" Suzuka cười với Fate.

"Vậy bắt đầu ăn thôi." Arisa mở hộp bendou của mình ra rồi quay sang nhìn Fate. "À, sáng nay cậu có nói nhắc đến công việc của cậu mà giờ cậu cũng đến trễ buổi trưa do công việc. Vậy có phải cậu làm trong hội học sinh của trường không?"

Nhìn Fate khá ngạc nhiên trước câu hỏi của Arisa, Suzuka nhẹ nhàng nói thêm. "Lúc còn học cấp hai, Arisa-chan có làm thư kí cho hội học sinh nên cậu ấy biết hết mọi công việc của hội học sinh đấy."

"À, vậy sao?" Fate lúng túng. "Ừ thì…".

"Cậu ấy còn hơn là làm việc trong hội học sinh đấy chứ." Hayate khẽ cười, ăn miệng miếng bendou của mình rồi nói tiếp. "Fate-chan là chủ tịch hội học sinh của học viện đấy!"

Sau tiếng "ồ" kinh ngạc của mọi người, Fate khẽ mỉm cười. "Có gì to tát đâu mà mọi người ngạc nhiên dữ vậy?"

"Bọn tớ quen được cả chủ tịch hội học sinh nữa sao? Vinh dự quá đi!" Arisa mặt hớn hở hẳn lên.

"Cậu còn điều gì mà bọn tớ chưa biết nữa không?" Nanoha sau một hồi kinh ngạc, bình tĩnh cất tiếng.

"À, thực ra tớ cũng không thích khoe khoang cho lắm…" Fate nhìn Nanoha cười.

"Cậu không nói được thì cứ để tớ nói." Hayate bỏ đũa mình xuống, ho vài tiếng rồi hùng hổ nói. "Fate-chan là người thừa kế của tập đoàn Harlaown nổi tiếng trong giới thương mại lẫn y tế. Ba cậu ấy là tổng giám đốc tập đoàn thương mại Harlaown cùng với phó tổng giám đốc, người thừa kế và cũng là anh trai cậu ấy, Chrono Harlaown chiếm lĩnh thị trường thương mại Nhật Bản. Mẹ cậu ấy, Lindy Harlaown là giám đốc bệnh viện Harlaown, bệnh viện tốt nhất Nhật Bản và cậu ấy sẽ là người nối nghiệp đấy."

"Mou… Hayate… đừng nói nữa." Fate đỏ mặt nhìn Hayate.

Hayate không để cô bạn ngăn mình lại, tiếp tục nói. "Từ cấp hai cho đến nay, cậu ấy luôn là tâm điểm chú ý của mọi người vì thành tích đứng đầu toàn trường trong học tập và thể thao của mình, cộng với vẻ ngoài cực kì quyến rũ và là người trong một gia đình nổi tiếng."

"Đủ rồi, đừng nói nữa." Fate lao đến, lấy tay che miệng Hayate lại. Cô quay lại nhìn mọi người mà giờ đây đang nhìn cô với cặp mắt long lanh ngưỡng mộ.

"Cậu tuyệt thật đấy, Fate-chan" Suzuka ôm mặt cười một mình.

"Ngưỡng mộ quá đi. Vậy là Yuuno có đối thủ xứng tầm rồi." Arisa liếc nhìn Yuuno đang quay đi chỗ khác, vờ như không nghe thấy.

"Whoa, cậu thật tuyệt vời, Fate-chan à." Nanoha cười với Fate, nhưng bên trong vẫn chưa hết kinh ngạc.

"Xin các cậu đừng để ý đến mấy chuyện đó. Tớ chỉ muốn làm bạn với mọi người thôi. Cứ xem tớ như người bình thường là được rồi." Fate đưa tay lên gãi cằm, tỏ vẻ rất lúng túng.

"Mà tại sao Hayate-chan lại quen biết được với Fate-chan vậy?" Suzuka quay sang nhìn Hayate đang cố ăn hết phần còn lại trong hộp bendou của mình.

"Tất cả cứ như là định mệnh vậy, phải không Fate-chan?" Hayate nhìn mị người nói rồi quay sang Fate mỉm cười.

"Ừ, có lẽ vậy." Fate cố ăn hết bữa trưa của mình.

"Cách đây sáu năm, sau khi tớ được nhận nuôi, tớ được chuyển viện sang bệnh viện của nhà Harlaown nhờ mối quan hệ của Shamal, một trong số những người bảo hộ của tớ, và Lindy-san." Hayate ăn hết phần cơm trưa của mình, bỏ đũa xuống rồi nói tiếp. "Tớ được khuyên tập vật lý trị liệu và cho đến một ngày, bác sĩ của tớ cáo bệnh nghỉ, một người khác đến thay." Hayate cười khúc khích. "Các cậu đoán xem là ai nào?"

"Không lẽ là… Fate-chan?" Nanoha quay sang nhìn Fate mà giờ đây đang cúi gầm mặt xuống đất.

"Đúng nhưng chưa chính xác. Lindy-san và cậu ấy cùng đến. Lindy-san vừa giúp tớ, vừa dạy cho cậu ấy. Khoảng hơn một năm sau khi tớ bắt đầu đứng dậy được thì Fate-chan thay mẹ cậu ấy chăm sóc cho tớ. Nhờ đó mà chúng tớ làm bạn với nhau cho tới bây giờ, tối nào cậu ấy cũng đến nhà tớ xoa bóp chân cho tớ đấy." Hayate cười khì khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của mọi người đang ngây người ra.

"Lần này thì sốc thiệt rồi. Mười một tuổi mà cậu đã biết phương pháp vật lý trị liệu sao?" Arisa đưa tay lên trán nhìn Fate.

"À… thì… tớ biết chút ít." Fate ấp úng.

"Giờ cậu ấy đã có bằng bác sĩ vật lý trị liệu rồi. Tương lai nối nghiệp mẹ nên cậu ấy còn phải thi nhiều bằng khác nữa." Hayate nhìn một lược mọi người trước khi ánh mắt cô ấy dừng lại ở Yuuno đang há hốc miệng ngạc nhiên.

" Thôi không nói chuyện này nữa." Fate không chịu nỗi nữa khi những người bạn mới của cô cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào cô mãi. "Mọi người có tính tham gia vào câu lạc bộ nào không?" Cô chuyển chủ đề để hướng chú ý của mọi người sang chỗ khác.

"Tớ phải làm thêm nên chắc không tham gia đâu." Yuuno giơ một cách tay lên.

"Tớ không giỏi thể thao nên chắc thôi." Suzuka buồn bã lắc đầu.

"Tớ cũng vậy." Arisa nối tiếp theo.

"Tớ không tham gia câu lạc bộ thể thao vì cái chân tớ nên tớ dự định tham gia câu lạc bộ nữ công gia chánh, tớ muốn nâng cao tay nghề nấu ăn của mình." Hayate nhìn lên trời nói.

"Còn cậu thì sao, Nanoha-san?" Fate quay nhìn Nanoha.

"Nyahaha, tớ cũng không giỏi thể thao cho lắm nhưng tớ dự định sẽ xin làm quản lí cho câu lạc bộ nào đó." Nanoha mỉm cười.

"Quản lí câu lạc bộ nào?" Fate hỏi tiếp.

"Tớ chưa biết nữa. Tớ sẽ tìm hiểu sau."

"Ừ, vậy chừng nào cậu quyết định chọn câu lạc bộ nào thì báo cho tớ biết, có khi tớ giúp được cậu đấy." Fate mỉm cười với Nanoha

"Ừ, cám ơn cậu." Nanoha cười bẽn lẽn.

"Hừm, sắp hết giờ nghỉ trưa rồi. Lên lớp thôi các cậu ơi." Arisa đứng dậy, vươn vai một cái.

"Cậu không đi sao, Fate-chan?" Hayate đứng dậy, quay sang nhìn Fate.

"À, tớ còn một số việc phải làm nên các cậu cứ đi trước đi."

"Vậy tụi tớ đi trước nhé." Suzuka vẫy cười với Fate.

Fate đứng lên tiễn mọi người nhưng bất chợt thấy Nanoha dừng lại, quay lại nhìn Fate. "Um… về chuyện tối hôm qua… tớ muốn cảm ơn cậu vì đã cứu tớ."

"Cậu đã cảm ơn tớ rồi kia mà, không cần cảm ơn lại đâu." Fate lắc tay.

"Tớ không biết tớ có thể làm gì để cảm ơn cậu nữa." Nanoha cúi mặt xuống, đỏ ửng.

"Không cần đâu. Ai trong tình huống đó cũng sẽ hành động giống tớ thôi. Không cần ơn nghĩa gì ở đây cả." Fate tiến lại gần Nanoha. "Chỉ cần thấy cậu an toàn là đủ rồi."

Lần này, lời nói của Fate đã khiến tim Nanoha đập lỡ mất một nhịp. Nanoha đỏ mặt, vội cúi chào rồi bỏ đi. Trước khi ra khỏi vườn hoa, cô nói vọng lại đằng sau. "Hãy gọi tớ là Nanoha thôi nhé!"

Fate đứng nhìn cô bạn mình đi, ngước mặt lên nhìn trời, áp tay mình vào lồng ngực. _"Chuyện gì thế này? Sau đứng trước Nanoha, tim mình lại đập nhanh đến thế? Mình đã từ chối không biết bao lời tỏ tình của nhiều đứa con trai khác, đã tiếp xúc với bao người đẹp trai, tài giỏi mà giờ đây mình lại dao động trước một cô gái." _Fate vỗ mạnh vào trán. _"Mình đang nghĩ gì thế này? Chỉ là một cô gái thôi. Nanoha chỉ là một cô gái thôi. Cô gái có mái tóc nâu dài óng mượt và đôi mắt xanh biếc. Thật là kì quặc."_ Fate đứng nhìn vườn hoa một hồi rồi bỏ đi, lòng vẫn xôn xao vì những suy nghĩ vừa rồi.

Tiết học buổi chiều kết thúc, nhóm Nanoha tách ra nhiều hướng, Yuuno thì đi dạy thêm ở trường đại học, Arisa và Suzuka cùng về nhà với nhau còn Hayate và Nanoha thì đi tìm câu lạc bộ sinh hoạt cho mình. Nhìn lên bảng thông báo, Nanoha thấy một mẩu thông báo tìm quản lí cho câu lạc bộ điền kinh, đúng như mong muốn của mình, Nanoha mỉm cười quay sang Hayate. "Tớ sẽ làm quản lí cho câu lạc bộ điền kinh, còn cậu Hayate?"

"À, tớ đã đăng kí tham gia câu lạc bộ nữ công gia chánh rồi." Hayate cười đáp lại.

"Fate-chan có nói vói tớ là nếu tớ chọn được câu lạc bộ rồi thì báo cho cô ấy biết, tớ có nên báo không?"

"Không." Hayate bịt miệng cười. "Tớ nghĩ cậu cứ đi đi, Fate-chan chỉ làm công việc của hội học sinh vào buổi trưa và các ngày cuối tuần thôi, buổi chiều cậu ấy sinh hoạt với câu lạc bộ." Hayate đẩy Nanoha đi. "Cậu cứ đi đi, không sao đâu."

"À, ừ… vậy tớ đi nhé." Nanoha hơi ngờ ngợ về thái độ của cô bạn nhưng cô vẫn đi về hướng sân tập của đội điền kinh.

Nhìn bao quát một hồi, Nanoha bắt gặp một giọng nói gọi mình. "Em đến gia nhập vào đội điền kinh à?"

Nanoha nhìn thấy đó là một nam sinh học trên cô một lớp, đang tập chạy bộ thì thấy cô đứng thập thò ngoài sân tập. "À không phải vậy. Em đến xin làm quản lí cho câu lạc bộ. Em có đọc thông báo tìm quản lí cho câu lạc bộ nên đến đây."

"À vậy sao? Nếu vậy thì…" Cậu con trai mỉm cười, quay sang hét to. "Đội trưởng đội nữ ơi, có người đến đăng kí làm quản lí này.

Nanoha nhìn theo hướng vẫy tay gọi của đàn anh thì sững người ra khi thấy người đang chạy lại phía họ lại chính là Fate. Fate nhìn rất khác so với hình mẫu một cô gái chững chạc, điềm đạm với mái tóc dài xõa cô thấy vào buổi sáng khi bây giờ Fate đã cột tóc đuôi ngựa cao lên, mặt đồ thể dục, người đẫm mồ hôi sau vài đợt chạy quanh sân.

"Ai đến đăng kí v…" Fate ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy Nanoha. "Nanoha? Tớ không biết cậu muốn làm quản lí cho câu lạc bộ điền kinh đấy."

"Còn tớ không ngờ cậu lại là đội trưởng đội điền kinh đấy." Nanoha dừng lại khi Fate ra hiệu cho cậu con trai kia ra tập tiếp. "Tớ cứ nghĩ cậu tham gia câu lạc bộ võ thuật nào đó chứ… ý tớ là … um… cậu biết đấy… cú đá của cậu tối hôm qua…" Nanoha cứng họng khi phát hiện mình nói hớ.

"Haha… hồi cấp hai thì tớ có tham gia câu lạc bộ karate, giờ thì tớ chuyển sang điền kinh." Fate gãi đầu cười trừ.

"Sao vậy? Cậu mạnh lắm mà." Nanoha đưa khăn lau mặt cho Fate.

"Tớ thích chạy hơn là đấm đá, vì khi chạy, tớ có cảm giác như đang bay vậy." Fate bỗng im bặc khi phát hiện mình nói một điều mà mình cố giữ bấy lâu nay, đỏ mặt nhìn Nanoha rồi chuyển chủ đề. " À, mà tại sao cậu lại muốn làm quản lí cho câu lạc bộ điền kinh."

"Um…" Nanoha vẫn chưa hết hoàn hồn sau lời thú nhận của Fate. "Tớ thích nhìn các vận động viên điền kinh tham gia thi đấu, tớ muốn chăm sóc họ, vậy mà từ cấp hai đến nay, tớ đều làm quản lí cả." Nanoha ngại ngùng nói.

Fate rất ấn tượng với lời nói của Nanoha, gật gù bảo. "Cấp hai à?…Um… Được rồi, cậu được nhận!"

"Eh?"

"Cậu sẽ làm quản lí cho câu lạc bộ điền kinh kể từ hôm nay trở đi."

"Thật sao?" Nanoha bật người sửng sốt.

"Thật." Fate mỉm cười rồi quay lại. "Mọi người tập hợp lại đây! Giới thiệu với mọi người, đây là Takamachi Nanoha, quản lí mới cho câu lạc bộ điền kinh chúng ta."

Nanoha thấy mọi người bu lại xung quanh mình, vội vàng cúi chào tất cả trước khi nhận bảng tên các thành viên trong câu lạc bộ từ tay Fate.

"Cậu biết phải làm gì rồi chứ, Nanoha?" Fate cười với Nanoha, sau đó vỗ tay ra hiệu mọi người giải tán trở về luyện tập. "Vậy nhé, chiều năm ngày trong tuần, hẹn gặp cậu tại đây. Tớ ra tập tiếp đây." Fate chạy đi.

Nanoha nhìn lướt qua bảng thành tích và cô tự thống kê được rằng đội điền kinh ở đây giỏi hơn ở trường cũ của cô rất nhiều, nhất là đội trưởng Fate, thành tích của Fate có thể sánh ngang với tuyển thủ quốc gia. Cô cười khẽ. _"Tuyệt quá. Mình lại được làm công việc mình yêu thích nữa rồi. Tất cả là nhờ Fate-chan." _Cô suy nghĩ nhưng rồi lại trầm ngâm nhìn Fate tập chạy quanh sân. _"Nhưng khi cô ấy cười với mình, mắt cô ấy vẫn thấm đẫm nỗi buồn nào đó. Điều gì đã khiến cô ấy buồn như vậy?" _

Tối về nhà, Nanoha đi thẳng lên phòng mình thay đồ tắm rửa rồi đi xuống nhà bếp với cái khăn vẫn còn quấn trên tóc. Momoko vỗ về đứa con gái mình hỏi.

"Ngày đầu tiên ở trường mới thế nào hả con?"

"Vui lắm mẹ ạ." Nanoha vừa bưng đồ ăn ra bàn, vừa cười. "Con lại được làm quản lí câu lạc bộ điền kinh đấy."

"Vậy sao? Chúc mừng con!"

"Tất cả là nhờ Fate-chan đấy!"

"Fate-chan? Ai vậy?" Shiro từ trên phòng mình đi xuống.

"Là người bạn của Hayate-chan mà tụi con mới quen. Cô ấy dẫn tụi con đi tham quan cả học viện vì cô ấy là chủ tịch hội học sinh mà. Cô ấy còn là đội trưởng đội điền kinh nữa."

"Fate à?" Ông bố chống tay xuống bàn, hạ mình ngồi xuống. "Tên đầy đủ của Fate là gì?"

"Fate T. Harlaown" Yuuno từ ngoài cửa đi vô, đi ngang qua bàn ăn trả lời rồi lên phòng thay đồ.

"Harlaown?" Ông bố đập tay vào nhau, tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. "Đúng rồi, Fate , người thừa kế của tập đoàn Harlaown trong lĩnh vực y tế. Chỉ mới mười sáu tuổi thôi mà đã có bằng bác sĩ vật lí trị liệu và bác sĩ thú y. Hiện đang học để thi tiếp lấy bằng bác sĩ đa khoa trong năm hai mươi ba tuổi."

"Thật vậy sao anh yêu?" Mẹ Nanoha không khỏi ngạc nhiên. "Hayate-chan lại quen biết với một người tài giỏi vậy sao?"

"À… um… Fate-chan có giúp Hayate-chan trong việc xoa bóp chân cậu ấy mỗi ngày." Nanoha gãi đầu.

"Quen biết với một người nhà Harlaown là một kì tích đấy." Ông bố nở mũi.

"Con chỉ muốn làm bạn với Fate-chan dưới tư cách là một người bạn chứ không phải vì gia đình của cô ấy." Nanoha phản bác lại.

"Mẹ hiểu mà. Anh yêu, đừng chọc con gái nữa." Bà mẹ nhéo một cái rõ đau lên tay khiến ông bố giật bắn người lên.

Cùng lúc đó, Yuuno bước xuống, kéo ghế ra ngồi. "Vậy, đội trưởng đội điền kinh àh? Nhất toàn trường àh?" Cậu thở dài.

"Yuuno-kun ghen sao? Lần đầu tiên đấy nhé." Nanoha liếc nhìn Yuuno.

"Có dư hơi đâu mà ghen. Thế nào Fate cũng sẽ mất vị trí đứng đầu về tớ cho mà coi." Yuuno mời mọi người ăn rồi cắm đũa vào bát ăn lia lịa.

Đêm hôm đó là một đêm khó ngủ của Nanoha. Có thể là do cô háo hức được gặp Fate vào ngày mai hoặc là do cô đang thắc mắc về nỗi buồn ẩn chứa trong đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp ấy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Fate-chan, chờ tớ với!" Cô gái quay lại khi nghe một giọng nói gọi tên mình. Nanoha chạy đến, chống gối thở hổn hển. Fate đợi Nanoha hoàn toàn bình phục trước khi cô ngước đầu lên. "Đáng lẽ ra cậu phải đợi… khi người khác gọi tên mình chứ."

"Xin lỗi, tớ thật sự không nghe thấy." Fate cười trừ. "Tớ bị cuốn theo những suy nghĩ của mình, khi tỉnh lại thì thấy mình đã ở trường rồi."

"Ừ, không sao. Mà tớ đi với cậu được chứ?" Nanoha ôm tay của Fate sát vào ngực mình khiến cô gái tóc vàng quay mặt đi hướng khác.

"Được thôi… nhưng tớ khuyên cậu đừng làm thế này nữa."

"Sao vậy? Bạn bè với nhau làm vậy thì có sao đâu?" Nanoha nhìn Fate thăm dò.

"Chỉ là… tớ không muốn cậu gặp rắc rối trong mấy ngày đầu chuyển trường." Fate đưa tay lên gãi má.

"Rắc rối nào cơ?" Nanoha ngạc nhiên.

"Trưa nay, cậu cứ hỏi Hayate đi rồi sẽ biết." Fate ngừng một hồi rồi nói với Nanoha. "À trưa nay tớ không ăn trưa với các cậu được. Công việc ở hội học sinh nhiều quá nên tớ phải giải quyết cho xong. Xin lỗi nhé."

"À, không sao đâu, nếu cậu bận thì cậu cứ làm việc của cậu đi, tụi tớ không làm phiền cậu nữa đâu."

"Các cậu không làm phiền gì tớ cả." Fate nhăn mặt. "Sự thật là… đi cùng các cậu… tớ lại thấy… vui vẻ hơn trước rất nhiều." Fate cười gượng gạo.

Nanoha nhìn Fate cười khi nói đến việc đi chung với nhóm họ, đôi mắt đỏ ấy vẫn hiện chút nỗi buồn đau đớn. Nanoha rất muốn hỏi Fate về điều này nhưng tiếng Arisa gọi cô khiến cô nhận ra mình đang đứng trước cửa lớp trong khi Fate đang chờ cô buông tay ra. Xấu hổ, Nanoha cúi đầu xin lỗi rồi đi vào lớp.

"Ái chà, mới ngày thứ hai thôi mà đã bám dính lấy Fate rồi à? Định cướp nhân viên xoa bóp của Hayate đi hay sao đây?" Arisa ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh Nanoha, vừa cười vừa bảo.

"Mou… Không phải vậy đâu." Nanoha lắc nhẹ đầu.

"Vậy chứ tại sao từ tối hôm qua, cậu cứ nhắc đến Fate hoài vậy?" Yuuno kéo ghế ra ngồ bên cạnh Nanoha.

"Chỉ là… tớ thấy Fate-chan vẫn còn đang giấu chuyện gì đó." Nanoha chống cằm nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. "Chuyện gì đó mà khiến cô ấy rất buồn."

"Nanoha-chan rất nhạy đoán ý người khác mà." Suzuka đặt tay lên vai Nanoha. "Một số chuyện chỉ có mình cậu thấy được, bọn tớ thì không, giống như điều cậu vừa nói vậy."

"Um… nếu vậy thì tại sao cậu không hỏi Hayate đi?" Arisa gật gù bảo. "Có khi cậu ấy biết đấy."

"Tớ cũng nghĩ vậy. Trưa nay Fate-chan không ăn trưa với tụi mình vì cô ấy bận công việc của hội học sinh. Chắc tớ sẽ hỏi Hayate-chan vào trưa nay." Nanoha cười.

"Quyết định vậy đi." Yuuno đập tay xuống bàn, cùng lúc đó là hồi chuông báo hiệu giờ vào lớp.

Giờ nghỉ trưa cuối cùng cũng đã đến. Nhóm Nanoha tụ tập ăn trưa tại vườn hoa như cũ. Hayate nhìn xung quanh một hồi rồi quay sang Nanoha. "Hôm nay Fate-chan không ăn trưa cùng với tụi mình à?"

"Ừ, cô ấy bảo là có công việc ở hội học sinh cần làm nên cô ấy không ăn trưa với tụi mình được. Cô ấy gửi lời xin lỗi." Nanoha cười buồn bã.

"Vậy sao? Trả trách lúc nãy chuông reng xong là cậu ấy biến mất ngay." Hayate xuống sắc hẳn, nhìn xuống hộp cơm trưa, cầm đũa lên ăn một miếng. "Gì vậy?" Hayate nhìn Nanoha. "Muốn hỏi gì phải không?"

"Ừ… thì…" Nanoha gãi đầu. "Sáng nay tớ gặp cô ấy trên đường đi học, khi tớ nắm tay cô ấy thì cô ấy khuyên tớ là không nên làm như vậy. Tại sao thế?"

"Đi học chung mà còn nắm tay với cậu ấy luôn sao?" Hayate trợn mắt nhìn. "Nanoha-chan ơi, cậu đúng là gan cùng trời mà. May cho cậu là giờ chưa có chuyện gì đấy." Hayate đưa hai tay lên ôm mặt, lắc đầu.

"Eh? Chuyện gì vậy? Bạn bè nắm tay nhau là chuyện bình thường mà." Nanoha tròn mắt nhìn Hayate đang vật lộn.

"Chuyện bình thường ở đây, đúng là Fate-chan là bạn của chúng ta. Nhưng chỉ là ở ngày đầu tiên và ngoài trường thôi. Ở trong trường, không ai có thể làm bạn với cậu ấy được hết."

"Tại sao lại như vậy?" Arisa nhướng một bên mày, thắc mắc hỏi.

Hayate thở dài một tiếng, gắp một miếng đồ ăn trong hộp rồi nói. "Fate-chan rất nổi tiếng, không chỉ là ở trong học viện này mà còn ở các trường gần đây khác nữa nên cậu ấy có hẳn một fan club với số lượng thành viên lên đến vài trăm người. Fan club đó có một mục tiêu chính là ngoài tầng lớp quí tộc ra, không được ai làm bạn với Fate-chan nếu không có sự đồng ý của họ. Vì vậy mà khi ở trong trường, Fate-chan hầu như không có một người bạn nào."

"Sao lại có người quá đáng như vậy?" Suzuka nhăn mặt. "Họ lấy quyền gì mà làm như vậy?"

"Quyền của chính họ tự đặt ra." Hayate lắc đầu. "Bất kể ai đi chơi với Fate-chan trong ngày thì ngay ngày hôm đó, người đó sẽ bị họ kiểm điểm, nhẹ nhất là vài lời cảnh báo, nặng nhất là bị đánh hội đồng. Tớ từng bị một lần khi đợi Fate-chan ngoài cổng trường để đi về cùng." Hayate thở dài một lần nữa rồi ăn tiếp.

"Tớ thấy cậu có bị làm sao đâu?" Yuuno nhìn Hayate lo lắng.

"Nhờ Fate-chan đứng ra bảo vệ tớ nên bây giờ không ai dám đụng đến tớ nữa." Hayate mỉm cười. "Hôm qua tụi mình đi chơi với Fate-chan là do bọn họ nể mặt tụi mình là học sinh mới, lại có Yuuno-kun đi theo nên họ không đụng gì đến tụi mình đấy."

"Nếu vậy… Fate-chan không ăn trưa với tụi mình, một phần là do muốn cho tụi mình không gặp rắc rối ư?" Nanoha hơi ửng hồng, tiếp tục ăn.

"Có thể là như vậy. Nanoha-chan, cậu là quản lí của câu lạc bộ điền kinh, trong khi Fate-chan là đội trưởng đội nữ của câu lạc bộ nên tớ nghĩ cậu sẽ không sao cho đến hết giờ sinh hoạt." Hayate cười xả giao với Nanoha.

"Sau giờ đó, Hayate-chan sẽ đi với Nanoha-chan phải không?" Suzuka nháy mắt.

"Ừ, đằng nào thì tớ cũng đã được bảo hộ rồi, đi với tớ thì không sao cả." Hayate cười đáp lại trước khi cô im lặng khi nhìn thấy Nanoha buồn rầu nhìn xa xăm. Từng người bạn của cô bỏ đi, trở về lớp cho tới khi chỉ còn mình cô và Nanoha. Cô từ từ xích lại gần Nanoha, nhẹ nhàng hỏi. "Cậu đã thấy gì ở Fate-chan phải không?"

Nanoha quay lại nhìn cô bạn mình, nắm chặt viền váy. "Tớ thấy… cô ấy buồn và cô đơn thế nào ấy. Ngay cả khi cô ấy cười, ánh mắt cô ấy vẫn hiện rõ nỗi buồn da diết nào đó."

"Haiz…" Hayate thở dài, lắc nhẹ đầu. "Đúng là không có gì qua mắt được cậu cả, Nanoha-chan. Chuyện này không phải là chuyện có thể đem ra nói tự nhiên nên tớ chỉ kể với cậu thôi." Hayate mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng như rồi lại cúi mặt xuống nhìn đất. "Tất cả bắt đầu từ tên cậu ấy."

"Tên ư?" Nanoha ngạc nhiên nhìn.

"Tên thật của cậu ấy là Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Cậu ấy chỉ là con nuôi của nhà Harlaown thôi."

"Cái gì?" Nanoha bật dậy hét nhưng kịp bị Hayate giữ lại, kéo ngồi xuống. "Thật vậy sao?"

"Ừ và nhỏ nhỏ cái miệng lại đi." Hayate nhăn mặt. "Gia đình thật của cậu ấy có mở một tiệm mát xa rất có tiếng trong thành phố. Cậu ấy theo mẹ học mát xa từ năm lên năm tuổi nên cậu ấy giờ có bằng báo sĩ vật lý trị liệu thì không phải chuyện lạ." Hayate thở dài. "Lúc đó cậu ấy rất vui vẻ, hòa đồng với mọi người cho tới khi cậu ấy chín tuổi, một đám cháy đã cướp đi căn nhà và gia đình cậu ấy, nhất là chị gái song sinh của cậu ấy."

"Fate-chan có chị gái song sinh sao?" Nanoha tròn mắt nhìn.

"Ừ, Alicia Testarossa. Hai chị em họ lúc nào cũng cặp kè với nhau, dính nhau như dán keo vậy. Đêm hôm đó chị cậu ấy ốm nên mẹ cậu ấy bảo cậu ra ngoài mua thuốc về, khi trở về thì căn nhà chỉ còn là đống tro." Hayate nhăn mặt, nhìn xuống đất. "Lindy-san và mẹ của Fate-chan, Precia-san là đôi bạn thân từ bé nên khi nhìn thấy hoàn cảnh của Fate-chan, cô nhận cậu ấy về làm con nuôi. Tuy ba cậu ấy, Linda-san và Chrono-kun thương yêu cậu ấy như người trong nhà nhưng nỗi buồn của cậu ấy không thể nguôi ngoai được." Hayate nhìn lên Nanoha, thấy cô cứ trầm ngâm mãi liền lắc nhẹ vai cô. "Nanoha-chan, cậu đừng bận tâm tới chuyện này nữa. Quá khứ chỉ là quá khứ thôi, chúng ta hãy làm bạn tốt của cô ấy nhé." Hayate cười. "Thôi tớ đi trước đây, chiều nay gặp cậu sau vậy."

"Ừ, chào cậu." Nanoha cười, nhìn cô bạn đi lên lớp. Cô ngồi một mình suy nghĩ. _"Cậu ấy có một quá khứ khủng khiếp đến vậy sao? Đó là lí do mà lúc nào nhìn cậu ấy cũng buồn cả ư?" _Một hàng lệ chảy dài trên mặt cô. _"Mình đang khóc ư? Tại sao mình lại khóc vì một cô gái mình chỉ mới gặp hôm qua? Sao tim mình lại nhói đau sau khi nghe câu chuyện đó thế này?" _Nanoha đặt tay lên ngực, nắm chặt rồi lặng lẽ trở về lớp.

Ngày hôm đó, Nanoha cho toàn đội tập chạy để nâng cao sức bền. Nhìn Fate chạy quanh sân không biết mệt mỏi khiến cô chạnh lòng. Sau buổi tập ấy, Nanoha đi cùng với Hayate đến bến xe buýt. Cô thoáng thấy một chiếc Rolls-Royce đậu trước cổng trường và một người phụ nữ trung niên bước ra khỏi xe. Nanoha níu áo Hayate lại hỏi. "Người phụ nữ kia là ai vậy?"

Nhìn theo hướng chỉ của Nanoha, Hayate nói thầm. "Lindy-san, mẹ của Fate-chan đấy. Cứ vài ngày cô ấy xong việc sớm thì đến đây đón cậu ấy về luôn."

"Vậy bình thường Fate-chan về bằng cách nào?" Nanoha bước lên xe buýt vừa dừng lại.

"Đi bộ. Cậu ấy bảo đi bộ về cho khỏe người." Hayate ngồi xuống băng ghế.

Nanoha nhìn qua cửa sổ, đúng lúc Fate đi ra cổng, nhìn thấy mẹ mình, cô nở một nụ cười. Nhưng trước khi xe lăn bánh, Nanoha vẫn thoáng thấy khuôn mặt của Fate vẫn buồn buồn. Nanoha nghĩ ngợi một hồi rồi quyết định. _"Để cảm ơn cậu ấy chuyện lần trước, mình sẽ tặng bánh cho cậu ấy, nhất định là vậy."_

Tối hôm ấy, Nanoha ở lại nhà bếp với mẹ. "Mẹ ơi, mẹ có thể dạy con là bánh quy được không?"

"Sao tự nhiên con lại muốn làm bánh?" Bà mẹ ngạc nhiên. "Từ trước đến nay, con có làm bánh bao giờ đâu."

"Dạ thì tại vì con muốn tặng cho một người." Nanoha gãi đầu.

"Mới ngày thứ hai thôi sao? Cậu con trai may mắn ấy là ai vậy?" Bà mẹ cười.

"Không phải là con trai." Nanoha vẫy tay. "Là Fate-chan. Con muốn tặng cô ấy để cảm ơn chuyện lần trước."

"À, là cô gái đó." Bà mẹ mỉm cười, lục đục lấy nguyên liệu làm bánh ra rồi quay sang nhìn cô con gái. "Nhưng liệu làm bánh quy thôi thì có đủ không?"

"Không sao đâu mẹ." Nanoha cười. "Cô ấy muốn tụi con xem cô ấy như người bạn bình thường. Nếu làm quá có khi cô ấy lại giận nữa đấy."

"Ừ, vậy thì mang tạp dề lên rồi lại đây mẹ chỉ cho." Bà mẹ xua tay ra hiệu.

Sau vài giờ, Nanoha đã làm xong những chiếc bánh quy đầu tiên của cô. Cô cẩn thận gói lại, mang về phòng mình, cầm điện thoại lên gọi cho Hayate. "Hayate-chan à? Nanoha đây."

"Nanoha-chan? Cậu gọi tớ có chuyện gì vậy?" Hayate ở đầu dây bên kia trả lời.

"Tớ muốn tìm Fate-chan có chút chuyện. Cậu ấy có ở bên đó không?"

"Fate-chan ư? Ừ, có, cậu ấy đang ở chỗ… tơ-ái… đau." Hayate hét toáng lên trong điện thoại.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Nanoha lo lắng.

"Không có gì, Fate-chan đang mát xa cho tơ-ái… đau quá! Tớ có làm gì đâu." Hayate hét lên một lần nữa.

Nanoha nghe vậy, phì cười. "Vậy tớ qua chỗ cậu nhé. Giữ cậu ấy lại giùm tớ."

"Ừ, bye nhé."

"Bye". Nanoha cúp máy nhưng cô không thể nhịn cười được. Cô liền mang gói quà chạy thẳng đến nhà Hayate. Khi bấm chuông, người ra mở cửa là em gái của Hayate, Vita.

"Chào chị Nanoha. Chị đến đây giờ này làm gì vậy?" Vita nhìn Nanoha hỏi.

"Chào buổi tối, Vita-chan. Chị đến tìm Hayate-chan."

"Chị ấy ở trên gác đấy. Chị vào đi." Vita mở cửa cho Nanoha vào rồi cô bé chạy về phòng mình.

Nanoha đi thẳng lên phòng của Hayate. Gõ cửa xong, cô đẩy cửa đi vào. Trước mắt cô là một Hayate đang nằm sấp trên giường và gần như khỏa thân, chỉ có một chiếc khăn che phần dưới của cô. Còn Fate thì đang xoa bóp chân cho cô. Nanoha đứng lặng người trong vài giây rồi mở miệng chào. "Chào buổi tối, Hayate-chan, Fate-chan. Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền hai người."

"Chào Nanoha-chan. Cậu đã tơi-oái… đau thật đấy, Fate-chan." Hayate nói khi mặt đang úp vào chiếc gối cô đang nằm.

"Đau thì mới hết, nằm yên đi!" Fate giọng khó chịu nhưng khi cô nhìn thấy Nanoha liền đỏ mặt quay đi chỗ khác.

"Cậu đến đây có chuyện gì vậy, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate người mặt lên nhìn Nanoha.

"À… thì… để lát nữa đi, hai cậu đang bận mà." Nanoha cười.

"Không sao, tớ xong rồi." Hayate ngồi dậy, lấn chiếc khăn quấn quanh người mình lại. "Tớ đi thay đồ đây, hai cậu cứ tự nhiên nói chuyện nhé." Hayate đi vào phòng tắm, nháy mắt một cái với Fate.

Fate lấy khăn lau tay, cất hết những lọ dầu vừa sử dụng vào một cái túi xách rồi quay sang nhìn Nanoha. "Cậu đến tìm tớ có việc gì không?"

"À… thật ra thì…" Nanoha ngại ngùng tiến lại gần Fate. "Tớ muốn cảm ơn cậu chuyện lần trước nên đã làm vài chiếc bánh qui, hy vọng cậu sẽ thích chúng." Nanoha đưa quà cho Fate.

Fate nhận lấy gói quà, mở ra thì một mùi thơm ngọt ngào bay lên. "Cậu thật sự không cần phải làm vậy đâu. Nhưng cậu đã mất công làm rồi thì tớ đành nhận vậy." Fate nhìn Nanoha cười rồi nói tiếp. "Hiện tay tớ vẫn còn mùi dầu nên tớ sẽ mang nó về nhà ăn. Tớ nghĩ là nó sẽ ngon lắm đây."

"Ừ… tớ mong là cậu sẽ ăn hết chúng." Nanoha đỏ mặt, cúi gầm xuống đất. Cùng lúc ấy, Hayate đẩy cửa phòng tắm đi ra, Nanoha lúng túng cúi chào mọi người rồi đi thẳng về nhà.

Hayate nhìn thấy gói bánh qui trên tay Fate, khúc khích cười. "Nanoha-chan làm tặng cậu à?"

"Ừ, quà đáp lễ chuyện lần trước tớ cứu cô ấy." Fate gói món quà lại, bỏ vào túi xách của mình. "Thôi cũng đã trễ rồi, tớ về nhé. Mai gặp lại cậu sau."

"Ừ mai gặp lại." Hayate tiễn bạn mình ra tới cổng rồi quay vào phòng cười. _"Oh ho… xem ra sắp có chuyện vui để xem rồi. Chủ nhật này sẽ là màn đầu tiên." _Hayate nhìn lên tấm lịch rồi ngã phịch xuống giường.

Khi về đến nhà, Fate đi thẳng lên phòng mình, vừa đẩy cửa vào liền thấy bóng Chrono đang ngồi trên máy tính của mình. "Onii-chan, anh làm gì ở đây vậy?"

Chrono nghe tiếng em gái mình, quay lại cười. "Máy phòng anh bị hư rồi, cho anh mượn gửi bản báo cáo một chút."

"Phòng của con gái mà anh tự tiện vào như vậy thì coi được à?" Fate nhăn mặt đặt túi xách lên bàn phấn, lấy ra gói bánh ban nãy ra. Mùi thơm của bánh lan tỏa khắp căn phòng.

"Thơm quá, bánh của ai cho em vậy?" Chrono hít một hơi rồi cười vui vẻ với Fate.

"Một người bạn đã làm cho em." Fate đặt gói bánh xuống rồi đi vào phòng tắm. "Em đi rửa tay đây, cấm anh đụng vào gói bánh đấy, nếu không em sẽ không cho anh mượn máy tính nữa đâu."

"Rồi rồi, không đụng thì không đụng nhưng cho anh một cái nhé." Chrono tắt máy đứng dậy.

"Không! Quà của em, anh không được đụng tới." Fate nói vọng ra từ trong phòng tắm.

"Chỉ một cái thôi mà, làm gì mà keo vậy?" Chrono vươn tay ra, định lấy một chiếc bánh quy liền bị Fate ném chiếc khăn từ phòng tắm vào mặt.

"Muốn thì em cho. Ra khỏi phòng em ngay!" Fate giận dữ, đưa một chiếc bánh cho Chrono rồi đẩy anh chàng ra khỏi phòng mình, khóa cửa lại. Fate cầm gói bánh ngồi lên giường. Cô ngắm nhìn một hồi rồi lấy một chiếc ăn. Sau một hồi, gói bánh sạch trơn, cô tìm thấy một mảnh giấy được dán vào dưới đáy gói quà với nét chữ mèm mại. _"Cám ơn cậu vì tất cả những gì cậu đã làm cho tớ những ngày trước. Chúc ngon miệng." _Fate đọc thầm. Cô mỉm cười, nằm lăn ra giường. Cô áp tay lên ngực, tay còn lại đặt lên trán. _"Bánh ngon quá. Nhưng sao người mình lại nóng lên như vậy. Tim mình cứ đập mạnh liên hồi. Chẳng lẽ… không… không có chuyện đó được, mình và cô ấy đều là con gái mà. Nếu chuyện này xảy ra, nó sẽ hủy hoại tình bạn của chúng ta mất. Mình chỉ muốn làm bạn với cô ấy thôi, không có chuyện gì hơn cả."_ Fate thở dài, vươn vai vài cái rồi tắt đèn đi ngủ. Đêm hôm ấy là một đêm khó ngủ của Fate, lần đầu tiên từ khi cô là thành viên của gia đình Harlaown.

**Author's note: Please anyone who doesn't understand Vietnamese, reads the English version of this story and remeber. More review, more chapter.**


End file.
